


Dean and Benny get it on

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP, Panties, Porn, Top!Benny, bottom!Dean, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's pretty self explanatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Benny get it on

Dean locked eyes with Benny and peeled off his shirt. Benny walked towards him, trying to kiss him, but Dean interrupted by saying "Wait right there. I have a surprise for you." 

"Oh yeah?" Benny's interest was piqued, and he was getting aroused.

"mmhmm" Dean unzipped his jeans and started moving his hips as he slipped them down his thighs, basically dancing even though there was no music. The lowered jeans revealed red lace panties underneath, and Benny watched, unable to take his eyes off of the sexy green-eyed hunter. Dean finished his little dance as the jeans came all the way off and he stood there in nothing but the thin red fabric. 

"oh, darling, why dontcha turn around so I can see that cute butt o'yours"

Dean happily obliged. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Benny filled the gap between himself and Dean, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him on the back of his shoulder. Then Benny let his lips make their way to the side of Dean's neck for more kisses while hands were doing other things entirely.

With a sudden change in his movements, Benny flipped Dean around and lay him down on the bed. He quickly undressed before pulling down Dean's panties to his ankles and lifting up his legs to gain better access to his ass.

Benny began licking and playing with a finger until Dean asked for more and he added a second, then a third. Dean was stroking his own dick when Benny grabbed the lube from the bedside table and asked "ready?"

Dean moaned and said "so fucking ready. Give it to me, Benny. Please give it to me"

So Benny covered his dick in lube and slowly slipped it into Dean's ass, and Dean responded enthusiastically with a "Yes!"

Benny started thrusting into Dean, slow at first, but firm. Then he started picking up speed.

"Oh, Benny"

He thrust again.

"yes, love?"

another thrust.

"So good.

He thrust again, this time harder

They kept going at it, both having an immensely good time. Then Dean came first and he let out a short cry of delight. This finally pushed Benny over the edge as his own come shout out of him and into Dean.

Benny climbed into bed next to where Dean was still lying and kissed him because he just couldn't help himself.

That night they fell asleep cuddling, with Dean as the little spoon. Benny wore boxers and Dean wore his red panties he liked so much.


End file.
